Soul (Subject to Change)
by The Number 4
Summary: Soma did not expect any of this to happen. He logged back in and expected to just sit back, chill, and goof off with his guild mates one last time. After everyone else left, it was just him and Momonga left. They walked around the guild one last time together before the countdown hit twelve. After that, he expected to be in his bed, not still standing in the throne room of Nazarick


**_READ THE BOTTOM FOR AN EDIT AN:_** Alright, I wanna make an Overlord fic. With an OC too, but I want my OC to be believable to the situation. So, I made a character Abilities and Powers chart, Overlord wiki quality. Took me a collective 7 hours and a lot of Osanzi and Yunosuke to make this. Why? Cause I was using the Overlord wiki to make my OC as accurate and balanced as possible, also I procrastinate but that's beside the point. Had like thirteen tabs ranging from Ainz and his stats (as a sort of base on what to do) to different race types to item levels. Safe to say it was a lot to click through. Didn't make up any classes, races, or jobs. Just a couple of names and equipment are made up. Maybe a skill or two. Took me like an hour just to pick a race that was suitable for him. Don't even get me started on the stats and skills. You don't have to read but I gave you the option to. Just know it's gonna come regardless.

 ***EDIT* WITH INCLUSIONS OF KAMUI AND SHIMO'S BIOS YA KNO'**

 ** _Character Bio_**

 ** _Name:_** Soma

 **Eye Color:** Amber

 **Hair:** Wild, Pitch-black hair that stops at his shoulder blades.

 ** _Epithet:_**

 **-Papa** By Kamui

 **-The Rakshasa** (The Man-eater)

 **-The Only Player to make it past the 8th Floor**

 ** _Gender_** : Male

 ** _Height_** : 180cm

 ** _Race_** : Dragonoid

 ** _Affiliation_** : Ainz Ooal Gown (Guild)

 ** _Occupation_** :

Guild Member

 ** _Residence_** :

Great Tomb of Nazarick

9th Floor of Nazarick: Royal Suite

 ** _Karma_** : Positive 100- Good

 ** _NPCs Created:_**

Kamui (Race: Uka-no-Mitama, Level: 85, Created with help from Bukubukuchagama)

 _[After begging, pleading, and plenty of blackmail]_ Shimo (Race: Frost Dragon, Level: 90)

 ** _Hobbies_** :

-Sleeping

-Drinking

-Sparring

 ** _Abilities and Powers:_**

 ** _Class Build:_**

 **Total Level:** 100

Racial Level: Unknown {25} (Basing off Sebas seeing as he is the only other dragonoid)

 **Job Level:**

-Dark Knight {10}

-Sword Saint{10}

-Sword Master {5}

-Weapon Smith {5}

-etc{45}

 ** _Approximate Stats:_**

 **HP:** 100

 **MP:** 30

 **Physical Attack:** 150 (110 with gear debuffs)

 **Physical Defense:** 110 (125 with gear buff)

 **Agility:** 90 (50 with gear debuffs)

 **Magic Attack:** 60 (0 with gear debuff)

 **Magic Defense:** 90

 **Resistance:** 90

 **Special Ability:** 70

 **Total:** 790 (665 due to gear debuffs and buff)

 ** _Dragonoid Skills and Traits_**

 **Draconic Roar:** User unleashes a powerful, menacing roar that lowers the stats of all opponents for 10 seconds.

Ability Damage V

Intimidation

Iron Skin

Fire Immunity

Piercing Damage Resistance III

Slicing Damage Resistance IV

Bludgeoning Vulnerability IV

Magic Resistance III

Critical Hit Immunity

Flight (with wings)

Doubled damage by Poison

Increased chance of Paralysis

Doubled damage by Ice

 ** _Class Abilities:_**

Slicing Damage V

Piercing Damage IV

Razor Edge

Magical Defense III

High Tiered Magical Immunity III

High Tiered Physical Immunity III

 ** _Normal Spells:_**

 **Obsidian Sword:** Creates a large obsidian sword that will lock on to an enemy and hone in like a missile.

 **Icy Patch:** A large patch of ice coats the surrounding area around the caster. If an enemy steps on it, their agility is lowered. Can be stacked.

 **Fire Bolt:** Fires a bolt of crimson flames at the enemy.

 **Dragon Lightning** : Shoots white lightning in the shape of a writhing dragon from the tip of the caster's finger. Highly effective against an enemy wearing metal armor.

 **Force Explosion**

 **Regenerate:** Provides slow healing over time.

 **Minor Heal:** User regains a portion of their health back.

 **Discern Enemy:** Allows user to identify an enemy's estimated level.

 **Draconic Power:** Increases Physical Attack damage and Physical Defense.

 **Greater Hardening:** Increases all types of Defense

 **Message:** Gives user the ability to talk using telepathy

 **Sense Enemy**

 **Mage Bane:** Increases protection against magic attacks

 **Adamantine Skin:** Increases Physical and Magic defense.

 **Reinforce Armor**

 **Shield Wall**

 ** _Special Skill:_**

 **True Form:** The user unlocks their true form, unleashing their full power. This move greatly increases all the users stats. Weaknesses are boosted in this form. Weapons and gear are unequipped.

 ** _Main Equipment:_**

 **Trench Coat** _[Divine Class]_ \- A black long-sleeved, hooded trench coat with white fur lining the hood and tail of the coat. The tail of the coat reaches all the way to the back of his knees. Coat covers a black t-shirt. Increases defense by 15. Also halves the damage of all magic attacks except super-tier spells.

 **Pants and Boots** _[Divine Class]_ : Pitch black armored pants and black metal tipped combat boots. Agility increased when in battle by 20. User is immune to Slow effects and magic mines do not activate against the user. I.e. Explosive Land Mine.

 **Belt** _[Low Class]:_ Black leather belt with silver buckle that wraps around the trench coats's waist.

 **Gloves:** _[Low Class]:_ Black fingerless gloves.

 **Rings:**

-Ring of Anti-Life _[Divine Item]_ : Protects the user from instant death effects.

-Ring that protects the user from attacks designed to impede their freedom or movement and abilities that deal with binding from opponents.

-Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown

 **Prisoner's** **Braces** _[Artifact Class]_ : Two ornate cuffs engraved with runes that bind the users attack damage and agility by 20. (Stacks up to 2 times if equipped to both wrists) Magic attack is cut to 0 while equipped.

 **Root of the World Tree** _[World Item]_ : Allows the user the ability to user up to 6th-tier magic spells from a mage class, regardless of job and or race. Can only learn 5 spells.

 **Arena** _[Artifact Item]-_ A crystal ball that when thrown on the ground creates an impenetrable barrier around the user and their opponent. Ball reforms after use. Will not collapse until conditions set by user are met.

 **Weapons**

Karitoru [ _Divine Class]_ \- A pitch black katana that lightly oozes a thick black mist when used. Soma does not take any damage if the sword is used against him. Passive Ability- Doubles the damage of each strike done with it. Active abilities- When activated, the sword glows red and Life-Steal is activated, siphoning health from your enemy and replenishing your own. Uses MP for each slice. Sword was given to Soma by developers because of the infamous reputation he had as a PKer before his time in Ainz Ooal Gown.

-Special Ability- Shikatsu- In exchange for half the total amount of the user's HP, the user can launch a slow moving energy wave from the sword. If the attack hits, the enemy is instantly killed. Can only be used twice every 10 days. If used while HP is at/lower than half, Soma is killed instantly. Health recovery skills disabled for a time after use. I.e. Regeneration or Minor heal. (Meaning. Say Soma's health was 100/100. If he uses this, his health becomes 50/100. If he uses it again he dies. If he gains one health point and his health becomes 51/100, he can use it again but he won't die. His health will just be 1/100.)

Nothung _[Legendary Class]-_ A shimmering golden claymore with many names. This sword was once wielded by Sigurd to slay the dragon Fafnir. Imbued with a powerful holy element.

Special Ability- Holy Shower- After charging the sword up with holy energy, the user stabs the sword into the ground. The energy within the sword bursts outward in a dome-like fashion. Attack destroys all low level undead and injures anything else weak against holy, good, or light energy. Ineffective against any other type of enemy.

Steel Sword _[Low Class]_ \- A simple one-handed bastard sword.

Járngreipr _[Legendary Class]_ \- Sturdy silver gauntlets that constantly produce powerful golden lightning and improves the users strength. Are effective at penetrating powerful barriers and armor. Legendary variant of the common version. Passive Ability- Ignores target's defense when attacking.

Special Ability- User gathers the lightning conducted from the gauntlets into a sphere. The user then punches the sphere and all of the energy stored blasts forwards in a beam-like fashion. If the intended target is hit, they will sustain heavy damage and paralysis will be inflicted.

Härja _[Legendary Class]:_ A golden spear fashioned in the likeness of Odin's own Gungnir. Passive ability: Lowers users magic defense. Increases users base HP when equipped.

Special Ability- Gwyn: The spear is thrown high into the air. After a few seconds, it slams into the ground, followed by multiple powerful lightning strikes, dealing high damage and paralyzing enemies.

 _? [Divine Class]- ?_

 _? [Divine Class]- ?_

 ** _Background:_**

Before his time as a guild member to Ainz Ooal Gown, Soma had already made a name for himself as an extremely dangerous PKer who killed almost anyone who crossed his path (Although he was noticeably more vicious to the the players who killed heteromorphic races), whether it be in the PvP arenas or outside in the world of Yggdrasil. The fact that he PKed full parties of players by himself and rarely lost only cemented the fact that he was not someone just anyone could go against. He had garnered so much attention that the developers of the game even took notice. They decided to issue a formal PvP match with Soma going against a developer that was equipped and leveled specifically for PVP. While the battle started out slow and in the devs favor, eventually Soma managed to pull through and win. Since he won their challenge, the developers awarded him the sword Karitoru and the title of The Rakshasa (Man-eater). Ever since then, nothing really excited him and he always sought out something more difficult for him to conquer on his own. It later came to his attention that a few guilds were gonna attempt to raid Ainz Ooal Gown, a guild that had recently conquered one of the most challenging dungeons in the game and made it their base on their first try. It was then that Soma knew that a challenge presented itself. After he joined the raiding guilds, they stormed Ainz Ooal Gown's base. It started off bad, with a good chunk of their members being killed off at the first four floors. After the seventh floor, only about 100 members out of the 1500 of the raiding party were left, Soma included. Once they reached the eighth, they managed to kill one of the area guardians before everyone besides Soma was caught in the effect of an enemy NPC's ability, and were subsequently killed by the main area guardian NPC, Rubedo. After some intense battling, Soma managed to overcome the NPC, but left the floor heavily damaged, out of healing items, and trump cards used up. As he walked up towards the 9th floor's entrance, waiting for him were the original members of Nine's Own Goal. Running on just fumes, Soma was prepared to end his run. What he wasn't prepared for, was for the guild leader, Momonga, to ask him if he had a job outside of the game. After saying yes, he was offered a chance to join their guild.

 ** _Personality:_**

If you were to ask any player what they thought Soma would be like if they ever met him, they would think he would be cold and indifferent to any and everything and always serious, judging from the infamous reputation he had garnered. As the members of Ainz Ooal Gown would figure out, though, that couldn't be farther from the truth. In their eyes, Soma was goofy, lazy, and overall an easy person to talk to. Whenever he wasn't off harassing (in his eyes it was bonding) one member of the guild, he was goofing around with another. Many of them had come to think of him as a sort of jester for the guild and friend and some even thought of him as a rival, namely Warrior Takemikazuchi because Soma had beaten his previous rival, Touch Me, and himself in a 1v1. It also helped that Soma went out of his way to be friends with just about everyone in the guild. Whenever he wasn't being a goof he was usual seen as aloof and didn't really take much seriously.

 _ **NPC Bio:**_

 ** _Name:_** Kamui

 **Eye Color:** Gold

 **Hair:** Short, blonde hair with two long braids wrapped in white cloth.

 ** _Epithet:_**

 **\- Fluffy Executioner**

 **\- Little Sister** By Aura and Mare

 ** _Gender_** : Female

 ** _Height_** : 95cm (136 cm when transformed)

 ** _Race_** : Uka-no-Mitama

 ** _Affiliation_** : Ainz Ooal Gown (Guild)

 _ **Occupation:**_ Co-Guardian of the 6th Floor

 ** _Residence_** :

Great Tomb of Nazarick

Gigantic Tree on the 6th Floor~Room on the 9th Floor

 ** _Karma_** : Positive 150- Good

 _ **Creator(s):**_ Soma/Bukubukuchagama

 ** _Abilities and Powers:_**

 ** _Class Build:_**

 **Total Level:** 85

Racial Level: Uka-no-Mitama {25}

 **Job Level:**

-Elementalist (Air) {10}

-Illusionist {15}

-Sorcerer {10}

-War Wizard {10}

-Elementalist (Ground). {10}

-etc. {5}

 ** _Approximate Stats:_**

 **HP:** 50

 **MP:** 70 (20 when transformed)

 **Physical Attack:** 50 (110 when transformed)

 **Physical Defense:** 40 (80 when transformed)

 **Agility:** 60 (90 when transformed)

 **Magic Attack:** 60 (0 when transformed)

 **Magic Defense:** 60

 **Resistance:** 70

 **Special Ability:** 50 (30 when transformed)

 **Total:** 510

 ** _Normal Spells:_**

 **Dragon Lightning:** A 5th tier spell that shoots white lightning in the shape of a writhing dragon from the tip of the caster's finger. Highly effective against opponents wearing metal armor.

 **Chain Dragon Lightning:** A seventh tier spell that shoots dragon-shaped lightning towards the target, which also chains to nearby enemies.

 **Fox Sleep:** Causes illusionary damage to a target at the specific place where the target tried to damage the user.

 **Mana Essence:** Allows user to know enemy's remaining MP.

 **Silence:** Negates sound in an area.

 **Magic Arrow:** A 1st tier spell that allows the user to shoot out an arrow made of mana that will pierce a target.

 **Fox Flame:** User creates a large blue ball of fire towards an enemy which also damages nearby enemies.

 **Napalm:** A 7th tier spell that causes a column of flame to appear where the target is, engulfing it in fire.

 **Hell Flame** **:** A 7th tier spell that shoots out a very small flame that will latch onto a target and become a raging inferno that burns anything to ashes with black flame.

 **Control Amnesia:** A 10th tier spell that grants the user some control over the target's memories.

 **Complete Vision** : Allows the user to see through fog up to a distance of 200 meters ahead of them.

 **Detect Magic:** Used to detect magical traps or magic items that are hidden in the midst of the user's presence.

 **Greater Life Essence:** Allows the user to view the health values of an enemy and their status buffs and/or ailments.

 **Quick Sand:** A 5th tier spell that causes the ground below an enemy to become extremely loose, pulling the enemy underground.

 **Earthen Dome:** A round dome of earth surrounds the caster, protecting them from outside damage.

 **Blades of** **Gaia** : Hundreds of large, jagged pillars of earth erupt from the ground, damaging all enemies caught within it.

 **False Life:** User casts an illusion that traps the target in an illusionary world where they are killed and revived repeatedly for days, while it would have only been a few seconds in the real world.

 **Drunken Force:** User casts an illusion that disorients and heavily blurs the target's vision.

 **Mind-Affecting Immunity**

 **Greater Heal:** User regains a large portion of their health back.

 **Discern Enemy:** Allows user to identify an enemy's estimated level.

 **Greater Hardening:** Increases all types of Defense

 **Message:** Gives user the ability to talk using telepathy

 **Sense Enemy**

 ** _Special Skill:_**

 **Beastial Form:** The user sacrifices the ability to use all magic for a tremendous boost in physical combat ability. Magic attack is reduced to 0 and points in MP, and Special Ability are reduced. Spells are unavailable in this form. The reduced points are added to Physical Atk, Physical Defense, and Agility. Usually reserved for targets who have strong magic defense or are immune to magic, or when MP is low.

 ** _Main Equipment:_**

 **Traditional red and white miko clothing** _[Low Class]_

 **Weapons**

Inari's Shakujo _[Divine Class]- An ornate obsidian black shakujo with golden rings._ Passive Ability: All spells cost half the required amount of MP when equipped.

Little Fox _[Divine Class]-_ A massive great hammer infused with powerful fire and holy elements.

Special Ability - Fox God's Smite - User slams the hammer into the opponent, which will deal heavy damage, set the enemy on fire, and damages enemy with holy energy.

 _ **Background:**_ When Soma had first joined the guild, he was given the option of creating an NPC of his own. Excited, Soma quickly got to thinking on what his NPC would be like. After some thought, he decided to go with a rather tricky NPC he had fought from the 8th floor, a Uka-no-Mitama. After deciding, he quickly met up with a senior member of Ainz Ooal Gown, Bukubukuchagama. She quickly started to help Soma create his NPC. Seeing as she was helping him and she was fairly friendly with him, Soma had allowed her to have a fairly large impact on the NPC. After a few ideas, Kamui was created. They had decided to make her smaller and younger than the standard Uka-no-Mitama and that she should have the personality of a child. Her role was to be a co-guardian of the 6th Floor with Aura and Mare, Bukubukuchagama's original creations.

 _ **Personality:**_ Kamui is seen to be a rather bright and out going type of person. She is very kind and also curious, always trying to discover something new like a true child. Due to Bukubukuchagama's meddling while Soma wasn't looking, Kamui was created to have a sibling like relationship with Aura and Mare, to the point where she is seen arguing with Shalltear alongside Aura and reading with Mare. Most of the time, though, she is seen clinging to Soma wherever he goes, like a polar bear cub does to it's mother. She was created to have a terrible sense of direction, which is meant to be a joke because of real life foxes and their "sixth sense" of using the Earth's magnetic field to hunt.

 _ **NPC Bio:**_

 ** _Name:_** Shimo

 _ **Random Unimportant Detail:**_ Imagine him voiced by Patrick Seitz, but more of a Reisi Munakata or Franken Stein Patrick rather than a Ira Gamagori, Franky, or Scorpion type Patrick...I really like Patrick Seitz.

 **Eye Color:** Icy Blue

 **Appearance:** A large western dragon with metallic blue, overlapping scales. He has sharp pillars of ice protruding from his pointed snout to his tail. He has large wings covered in the same metallic scales. He unconsciously produces a mist of frost.

 ** _Epithet:_**

 **\- Forever Winter Dragon**

 **\- Comet Dragon**

 ** _Gender_** : Male

 ** _Length and Height:_** 8m (from snout to tail), 5m (on all fours)

 ** _Race_** : Dragon

 ** _Affiliation_** : Ainz Ooal Gown (Guild)

 ** _Residence_** :

Great Tomb of Nazarick

6th Floor of Nazarick- Amphitheatrum (Constantly flying through the air)

 ** _Karma_** : Positive 200- Good

 _ **Creator:**_ Soma

 ** _Abilities and Powers:_**

 ** _Class Build:_**

 **Total Level:** 90

Racial Level: Dragon {90}

 ** _Approximate Stats:_**

 **HP:** 120

 **MP:** 10

 **Physical Attack:** 150

 **Physical Defense:** 100

 **Agility:** 55

 **Magic Attack:** 30

 **Magic Defense:** 100

 **Resistance:** 70

 **Special Ability:** 50

 **Total:** 685

 _ **Dragon Skills and Traits**_

Ice Breath: Fires a stream of ice that freezes low level enemies and causes frost damage to other enemies. Also, when fired at the ground, large shards of ice sprout out from the ground.

 **Ice Immunity**

 **Double Damage by Fire**

 **Intimidation**

 **Electric Immunity**

 **Slash Resistance IV**

 **Piercing Resistance IV**

 **Bludgeoning Vulnerability IV**

 **Turn Resistance V**

 **Critical Hit Resistance III**

 **Mind-Affecting Immunity**

 **Paralysis Immunity**

 **Double Damage by Poison**

 **High Tiered Physical Nullification**

 **High Tiered Magical Nullification**

 **Flight**

 **Frost Aura**

 _ **Background:**_ A few years after since joining Ainz Ooal Gown, Soma decided to try his luck and see if he could request to make another NPC, on his own this time. He had asked Momonga and was told he couldn't. After plenty of begging, high level equipment bribes, and the promise of two World Class items, Momonga finally cracked and allowed Soma to create the NPC. Soma had been excited and started almost immediately. He had chose to make an Ice Dragon. After he was finished, Shimo was made to be both a protector of the guild, and a powerful dragon used to siege other guilds. It was said that when you're guild was being raided by Ainz Ooal Gown, Shimo would be seen falling from high in the sky surrounded in shimmering ice crystals before he crashed down in front of your guild and brought forth a frozen apocalypse, earning him nicknames such as the Forever Winter Dragon or the Comet Dragon.

 _ **Personality:**_ Shimo is usually seen as a loner, often choosing to fly as high as he could possibly be whenever he wasn't needed, sometimes even flying while he was asleep. He is fiercely loyal to the Supreme Beings but mostly Soma. He doesn't even listen to the orders of the Floor guardians unless told to by Soma or the others. He is also seen to care for Kamui and seems to have a sort of rivalry with Cocytus.

 ** _AN:_** EDIT: **I added Kamui and Shimo cause I could, don't ask why. I also changed a few things with Soma's JSYK.** **These are pretty rough in my opinion, but IM DONE WITH THE FIRST REAL CHAP. I just wanna try to get a beta before i post it tho. After a few days I'll post it with or without a beta tho.** Alright I think that's it. I don't think any other author of an Overlord story that had an OC went through this. Then again, I haven't read every Overlord fic. AND I NEVER WILL. Why? Don't question your elder. Anyway, I'll be using season one cannon for these first parts, but **loosely.** So loose that the fucking Blue Roses will show up. Maybe. After that (if i get that far) we'll see. Just know that shit isn't gonna be the same down to the letter, well...word. I'm also doing this other thing but don't worry bout that. Until I release the actual first chap, keep an ear...eye...nose...whatever out for the update and uh..yea...fuck off I guess.


End file.
